The Walking Dead Apocalypse Days
by Death's General
Summary: When the world goes to shit because the dead rise the only thing you can do is just try to survive and hope that world would go back to the way it is. Join two oc's as they try to survive the new world and everything that it brings.


**_The Walking Dead Apocalypse Days _**

**_I do not own the walking dead video game as that belongs to telltale. I only own my characters_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bang! Bang! GRRR!<em>**

"Aim a little to the right and hold your breath just before you pull the trigger" A dark brown skinned man with black dreads tied back into pony tail, brown eyes, a black goatee and standing around 6,4 advised with a calm tone in his voice.

He is wearing dark blue badly torn jeans tucked into black boots, a black and white stripped long sleeved jumper with a few splatters of blood and a worn out long tanned coat.

He watched a young boy who is standing a few feet in front of him aim a desert eagle pistol at a strung up thin undead man who is trashing about and trying to eat them.

The boy who has light brown skin, light brown eyes, a bandage on the bridge of his nose and is wearing a simple long sleeved black t-shirt with a red robot on the front, dark brown shorts with many pockets, white trainers and a black and white stripped woolly hat simply nodded his head and closed his eyes before he started to count up to ten.

When he was done he opened his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

**_Bang! Squelch! _**

His shot hit the undead man clean in his right shoulder which made its blackish red blood pour out while it span around and snarled in anger trying to swipe at the two of them but only hit the air.

The boy turned and stared up at the dark brown skinned man who had a calm look on his face for a few seconds before he formed a smile and patted the nine year old on his head making the young boy grin.

He took the pistol out of his hands and placed it in its hostler before he removed blood stained crowbar attached to his back and bashed the undead man right on top of his skull spraying the tree in blood and brain matter.

"Nice work Nate if you keep on practicing you'll be shooting like me in no time" The dark brown skinned man said with a smile as he put his crowbar back on his back while Nate grinned up at him.

"You really think so dad?" Nate asked which got him another pat on his head.

"Of course you are my son after all and it's how your grandfather taught me when I was around your age, now let's head back before any more of those freaks shows up" The dark brown skinned man said before they picked up two backpacks and two duffle bags.

The duffle bags are filled with a couple rounds of ammunition, some of the guns they brought with them or found which isn't many and any medical equipment the two of them need which the dark brown skinned man carried himself while the backpacks are filled with food, water, their clothes, sleeping bags and books which Nate carried.

"Bax come!" The dark brown skinned man called out before the sound of rustling leaves filled their ears as a german shepard with dirty brown fur quickly rushed out of the nearby bushes and stood in front of them with large brown eyes and a dead squirrel in its mouth.

"Good boy Bax" Nate said with a smile as he stroked Bax behind his ears making him wag his tail happily before he dropped the dead animal that the dark brown skinned man picked up and placed in a plastic bag before they carried on walking.

"What are we going to do with that dad?" Nate asked as he glanced at the dead animal being placed inside one of the duffle bags.

"Well once we find a place that is safe I can turn this little guy into a small snack" The dark brown skinned man said as he watched the trees for anymore freaks.

"Can you make Jerky dad, please I haven't had jerky in forever" Nate begged as he stared up at his father with large eyes which made him chuckle.

"Of course I'll even see If I can find some stuff to make my special sauce to go along with it" The dark skinned man said which made a large grin form on Nate's face.

"And since Bax caught it he can have a the legs and tail all to himself" The dark brown skinned man said which made Bax let out a happy bark as he eagerly wagged his tail while they continued to trek through forest.

It only took them a couple minutes but they soon made it to the edge of the forest and stared at the abandoned gas station where they left their car.

Though the thing that made the dark brown skinned man stop was that there was a dark blue pick up truck next to their car which wasn't there when they arrived.

The dark brown skinned man quickly crouch down next to a thick bush to which Nate and Bax followed without hesitation.

The dark brown skinned man took one of their duffle bags off his shoulders and opened it up to see the beaten and worn out dragunov sniper rifle that belong to his grandfather. He quickly loaded a couple bullets into the chamber then brought the scope up to his right eye and began to scope out the gas station.

He saw a few of the freaks stumbling down the road which made him guess that they properly came because of the gunshots which didn't surprise him but what did surprise him were the three people coming out of the gas station with bags in their hands while they slowly crept towards the pick up truck.

The first person is a man with a thick brown handlebar mustache, fair skin, dark shaggy brown hair that reaches his neck and brown eyes. He is wearing a dark brown baseball cap with a white square in the center, A green short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, some sort of beaded necklace, dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes.

The second person is a woman with blond curly hair, black eyes, fair skin and is wearing a dark yellow flower pattern shirt, dark brown trousers and light brown shoes.

The third person is a young boy around Nate's age who has short brown hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin. He is wearing a red chequered shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

The dark brown skinned man stopped scoping out the area and glanced down at his son who was staring at the group of people with a look of uncertainty on his face. He turned his gaze to Bax who wasn't making a sound as he just stared at them.

He went back to scoping the people just to see a middle aged freak stumble towards the boy and snarl when he screamed in fear. The freak tackled him to the ground and tried to bite him but couldn't cause the boy was kicking and moving around too much.

The baseball cap man was about to save the boy but an young female freak got in his way and tried to bite and claw him but he roughly grabbed her hair and began to struggle against each other while the blond haired woman tried to pull the freak off the boy.

The dark brown skinned man had a hard look on his face as he watched the situation play out in front of them. He glanced at Nate again to see he had a worried look on his face while Bax let out weak growls as he gazed at the two freaks.

The dark brown skinned man calmed Bax down before he aimed at the freak who attacking the boy and lined up his sight on its skull and held his breath before he squeezed the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

A large chunk of the freak's head explode in a stream of blood, skull fragments and brain matter which sent him collapsing away from the young boy just as the baseball cap wearing man impaled the female freak's left eye with a gas pump all the way to the base stopping its attack for flesh as she crumbled to the ground.

"Who's out there!?" The baseball cap wearing man asked as he glanced along the thick forest to try and see the person or people who just help them.

"I wanna thank you for saving my boy" The baseball cap wearing man said as the woman pulled the boy into a protective hug.

The dark brown skinned man glanced at Nate who still had a look of uncertainty on his face which he could understand and then glanced at Bax who just continued to stare at the people while he positioned himself to attack or run if ordered.

"Are any of you armed!?" The dark skinned man asked as he aimed his sights on the baseball cap wearing man's head as he saw him hug his boy tightly.

"No we're not or we wouldn't have needed your help" The baseball cap wearing man said with a slightly sad look on his face "Now are you going to come out so we can thank the man who saved our son's life"

The dark brown skinned man had a thoughtful look on his face before Nate tapped him on his right shoulder which got his attention.

"We should go talk to them dad, they seem friendly and they can't hurt us because they're not armed and we have Bax to protect us if they do try to harm us" Nate said with a small smile which made his father tussle his head with a proud look on his face.

"Okay, but if this goes bad I want you and Bax to run away as far as you can and find a good hiding spot, if I don't find you in ten minutes go without me understand me?" The dark brown skinned man said with a serious tone in his voice as he stared at his son who after a minute hesitantly nodded his head.

"Alright we're coming out don't try anything funny" The brown skinned man warned as he placed the sniper rifle back in the duffle bag.

"We won't" The baseball cap wearing man said as he, the blond haired women and the boy stared and the two people and dog walk over to them.

"That was a close call there huh" The dark brown skinned man said as he glanced around to see the remaining freaks begin to stumble into the forest because of a shotgun being fired in the distance.

"Yeah it was" The baseball cap wearing man said before he stuck his hand out towards the dark brown skinned man who grasped it with a firm grip "Thank you for saving my boy"

"I couldn't stand by and watch a father see his son die right in front of him" The dark brown skinned man said before he placed his hand on Nate's head.

"Yeah...I'm Kenny by the way" Kenny said before held the blond woman's hand "This is my wife Katjaa and our son Kenny Jr but we just call him Duck though" Kenny said as he rested his hand on his son's head as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kenny, Katjaa and Duck" The dark brown skinned man said with a smile "I'm Marcus and this is my son Nathan but I just call him Nate for short" Marcus said as he moved Nate forward slightly.

"Well hello Nate how old are you?" Katjaa asked as she got down to his level.

"I'm ten" Nate said as the nervous tone in his voice started to disappear.

"You hear that Duck he's the same age as you" Katjaa said as she stood up and saw a small smile appear on her husband's face and an even large smile appear on Duck's face.

"It's nice that Duck finally has someone else to talk to" Kenny said as he eyed Bax who was growling at them as he stood protectively in front of Marcus and Nate.

"Whoa you guys have a dog, what's his name!?" Duck asked with awe clearly on his face.

"His named Baxter though we just call him Bax" Nate said as he crouched down and caressed Bax's head and back "Easy boy their friends"

Bax simply stared at at Kenny and his family before letting out a low bark and stopped growling.

"May I pet him?" Duck asked with a smile on his face as he looked up at Marcus who shook his head.

"That wouldn't be wise Duck, Bax doesn't like being touch by people he doesn't know, so give him time to warm up to you then ask again" Marcus said as Duck looked crestfallen but that quickly vanished and was replaced with an eager grin at the thought of petting Bax later.

"Where are you two heading anyway?" Kenny asked as he glanced at the black honda accord parked next to his truck.

"We're just staying on the move until the military comes and cleans up whatever made the dead come back" Marcus said as they walked over to their vehicles.

Marcus went into his car and checked his fuel gauge to see that it was almost empty he then got out and check the gas pumps to see that they were dry as the desert.

"Well we were staying on the move but we're almost out of gas and these pumps are done for" Marcus said with a small groan of annoyance as he glanced down at Nate who was talking to Duck like they were the best of friends making him sigh and shake his head slightly.

Bax seemed to pick up on this and affectionately licked the fingers on his left hand making Marcus stroke him under his chin.

Kenny looked down and saw the two boys chatting away too before he glanced at his wife who gave him a sweet smile which made him form a smile of his own.

"Say Marcus if you're out of gas how about you, Nate and Bax come with us instead?" Kenny asked as he saw a look of shock and slight caution appear on his face.

"You sure?, we don't want to be a hindrance to you lot and we ain't got a lot of supplies to benefit both of us" Marcus said as he tried to decline the gracious offer.

"Nonsense dear we would be happy if you lot came with us right Ken?" Katjaa said as she gave Marcus a sweet caring smile.

"She's right man you just saved my boy's life for starters" Kenny said with a large smile as he patted Marcus on his shoulder "And I'll be a fool if I let the guy with the gun leave with his young boy and dog while he has no gas to get them anywhere safe, Besides Duck still wants to pet Bax so there is another reason for you to come with us"

"I'll have to ask Nate first before I make my decision" Marcus said as he looked where his son was just standing to see him and Duck gone and the sound of a car door slamming making the three parents and dog turn their heads to see the two boys sitting in the back of Kenny's truck while they played with Nate's toys which is a robot and dragon.

"I guess its decided then" Kenny said with a small laugh as all three of them walked over to the pickup truck.

Marcus took their duffle bags and backpacks and threw them into the bed of the truck, watched Bax leap into the bed of the truck and lay close to the bags and close his eyes before Marcus got up front with Kenny while Katjaa got in the back and sat next to the boys.

"So why do you call your son Duck anyway?" Marcus asked as he glanced back at Duck who gave him a happy smile before his robot shot Nate's dragon with a hand laser.

"Because nothing ever fazes him you know like water of a duck's back" Kenny said as he started up the truck and drove it out of the gas station and down the road while Marcus simply nodded his head.

"Excuse me Marcus but if you don't mind me asking but where is Nate's mother?" Katjaa asked which made Marcus stiffen up as he tightly made a fist.

"Hon there is somethings you don't ask a man, especially when the world is now like this" Kenny said as he saw the change in Marcus.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories" Katjaa said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know" Marcus said as he began calm down.

Katjaa just nodded her head before she watched Duck and Nate play their little game which Duck seemed to be winning as they called out imaginary attacks.

Nate's dragon bit off Duck's robot's laser arm and blew fire into its face which melted half of it instantly making it stagger back but it didn't stop as it suddenly grabbed the dragon by the throat and threw it into the ground before blasting it with its chest cannon of doom which made a huge fiery explosion.

"I win!" Duck exclaimed with a huge smile before he and Nate was in another fight with different toys.

After a couple of hours of driving light snoring entered Kenny and Marcus's ears making Marcus glance back to see his son and Duck asleep with different toys in their hands.

"I guess they tired themselves out" Kenny commented as he turned the truck slightly to avoid a burning and abandoned car.

"So who won?" Marcus asked as he glanced at Katjaa who was watching over them despite herself being slightly tired.

"It was a draw believe it or not" Katjaa said with a yawn "They called it quits when they pulled out a green muscular giant with purple trousers and a rock monster with blue shorts"

Hearing that only made Kenny and Marcus laugh.

"They would stop after that I know I sure did when I was his age, though our games were much louder than theirs" Marcus said as he began to laugh even harder at the though of how long he and his friends had shouting matches about that particular Vs subjects.

"I hear ya though ours were more puncher, I broke my hands numerous times when the topic was Batman vs Superman" Kenny said which made them laugh even more while Katjaa sigh with a small smile on her face.

"How about I get some much-needed shut-eye while you two continue to reminisce about the good old days" Katjaa said as she adjusted her body to a more comfortable position.

"We'll wake you lot up when we stop Katjaa" Marcus said but got more snoring as a replay.

"So how did you and Nate survive this far?" Kenny asked as the sun was starting to set.

"Well I'll only give you the short version since I hardly know you no offense" Marcus said which got a nod from Kenny "Well when those freaks came and started eating people and also seeing my recently dead uncle show up at my doorstep I instantly something wasn't right"

"No shit" Kenny commented which made Marcus chuckle slightly.

"I know right anyway after dealing with him the only way a crowbar can I quickly got in my car along with Bax and drove to Nate's school, After nearly loosing him to a flesh hungry teacher we drove to the place my wife worked"

Kenny glanced at Marcus who stopped talking to see a pained look on his face that soon vanished.

"You don't have to say more I can already fill in the rest" Kenny said as he swerved to dodge a couple of freaks on the road.

"Yeah just know that I fought like hell to get her out but it wasn't good enough in the end" Marcus said as he glanced out of the window with a sad look in his eyes.

"I can tell that you did all you could which is the only thing anyone can do now" Kenny said as he placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder "Before all this stared all three of us were coming down from Memphis since we were visiting Kat's sister that's when we first saw those freaks you call them" Kenny said as he tightly held the wheel.

"We stopped for gas and that's when one of those fuckers grabbed Duck, at first I though that he was kidnapping him so I did what any father would do and pounced on the bastard in a heartbeat and nearly got a piece of my neck bitten off before I threw him away and watched as he shuffled after someone else"

"Damn some fucked up world we now live in huh?" Marcus asked as he lit up a cigarette and turned down the window all the way before he blew smoke out.

"I hear ya but at least it the only good thing that has come out of it is no more political bullshit" Kenny said with a small smile which made Marcus flash him a grin.

"Yeah there is that along with no more telemarketers calling every damn minute" Marcus said which got a chuckle out of Kenny "So when do you think we're gonna reach some place?"

"Given the fields it we might run into a sort of farm down the road" Kenny guessed as they began to see fewer cars and buildings and the start of wide open fields that had some freaks wandering through them.

"Well we better since we're running low on gas" Marcus stated as he tapped the gas gauge making Kenny sigh in annoyance and mutter something about just filling it a couple of minutes ago.

"Don't worry if things get serious we just have to push if we can't get any gas from any cars we happen to find" Marcus said as he let out a yawn and threw his cigarette bud out.

"Then we better hope that it doesn't come to that since we are out in the middle of nowhere" Kenny said as he let out a small sigh and drove his truck down the highway and passed the abandon cars which was either on fire or have crashed into something along with the crushed freaks corpses.


End file.
